ペギー・ブラントとマスク
by dec181985
Summary: スタンレーIpkissの死の後、我々はペギーは完璧な女の子を見つけようとして参照してください。彼女はエブリンを見ると、ペギーは彼女が彼女と一緒にささやかな楽しみを持って起こっていることを決定します。
1. Chapter 1

ペギー・ブラントは、ちょうど戻っスタンレーIpkissの葬儀からです。

スタンレーが判明した後、彼らは友人のベストをされていなくてもペギーはレズビアンだったが、実際、彼女は彼から彼のマスクを盗みました。

葬儀の後、ペギーは、家に帰った裸だと自慰行為を開始しました。

ペギーは、それが彼女の生活の中で女性を持っているだろうどのくらいの楽しみを考えていました。

翌日、彼女は大人の本をチェックアウトするために図書館に行くことにしました。

ちょうどその時、彼女にぶつかった若い女性と大人の本の束は、彼女の手から落ちました。

「そのことについて申し訳ありません！」ペギーは言いました。

「それは大丈夫だ！あなたはペギー・ブラントはないちょっと待って？」女性は尋ねました。

ペギーはうなずきました。

「うわー、あなたは私の名前はイヴリンです！さらに美しい人でだ、と私はあなたの最大のファンです！」女は言いました。

「まあそれはあなたのイヴリンを満たすために非常にうれしいです！」ペギーは言いました。

「それはあまりにも、あなたを満たすために非常にうれしいです！」エブリンは言いました。

ペギーは、エブリンは彼女の本を拾う助け、彼らはすべての大人の本だった気づきました。

「あなたはあなたのボーイフレンドか何かを感動しようとしていますか？」ペギーは尋ねました。

"まあ、私はしませんみんなに本当によ！」エブリンは言いました。

「何が、すべての大人の本である！あなたが男にない場合、あなたはその後に興味を持って何がありますか？」ペギーは尋ねました。

「さて、私は実際にレズビアンよ、あなたに真実を伝えるために！」エブリンは言いました。

「あなたは誰を見ていますか？」ペギーは尋ねました。

「いいえ、なぜ？」エブリンは尋ねました。

"私は思うので、あなたはホットです！」ペギーは言いました。

「あなたは、日付、ミス・ブラントの私を求めていますか？」エブリンは尋ねました。

"、ペギーが私を呼んでください！そして、はい、私はあなたを求めています！」ペギーは言いました。

「さて、何時間私はあなたを満たす必要がありますか？」エブリンは尋ねました。

"それははいって事？"ペギーは尋ねました。

"もちろん！"エブリンは言いました。

「オーケー、10で公園で私に会います！」ペギーは言いました。

「さて、あなたを参照してください！」エブリンは言いました。

すぐ後に、ペギーは、彼女のアパートに歩いマスクをつかんで、彼女と一緒にそれをもたらしました。

ペギーはエミネムによって地下歌い始めました。

「ここで今私が消えてきたに実行するには、実行するにはどこにも今雨と雷が来ることはありません、私を探している？私は地面の下だか疑問今ここに実行するには、実行するにはどこにも今雨と雷が来ません。私は私のために探して、どのように不思議はありません、消えた？私は地下です。私は地面の下にここにダウンだドレーはオキシコンチンを送信するオキシパッドの箱が十分に壊れた脛骨、腓骨のええ、私を修正60みだらクリストファー・リーヴシッピーカップディクシーカップを通じてtthey一口の小便の後に死んで '日のすべて、毒素を、私を掘りますボクシング の試合でのホッケーマスクにオフジャッキ、キャップfuckiin「ブラックstockinで後ろにダサく仕事をリハビリする牛」「彼がそれを言うことはできません！」はい、彼は、私はちょうど今、再び何のことを全くラガディアンディとアンディを '日をたわごとのときに私は再びフレックス、余分な厄介しようとしてを教えていない、と湿ったセメントでクソレズビアンfaggoty-faggoty-faggotyラガディアンとアンディを投げると思いません、ファゴットをしたことができますそれははい、それはクソアンチキリストすることができますすることはできませんすることはできません、バックダニーあり、それは、黒のサテンのパンティーに隅々まで通ってXaniesで満たされたこのアミティービル災難神は、狂気の丸薬を畜生さファニーパックサタンですトラニーズを探して、ミルクとクッキーはあなたMaybellneメイクのBL-EED例は雑草スリムシェイディーたわごとのテーブルの上に横たわっていた彼はfuckinのを飛び出すまで、「私には寓話のような音にするために私と私のネグリジェlookieかみそりBL-のADEにこぼしあなたがおしっこを取っている」トイレ。ここで今私が消えてきたに実行するには、実行するにはどこにも今雨と雷が来ることはありません、私は地下のここにいる私を探していることは、今私のためのlookinするために実行するために、実行するにはどこにも今雨と雷が来ることはありませんか、不思議はありません？私は地下です。シックス精液サンプル、バニティフェアハンナモンタナと撮影後のバンの後ろで見られる毛の17ストランドはにええ喜んで、ええ、喜んで袋を缶切りや天蓋付きベッドと嬉しいバッグ上のマスクメロンのように開いてカットすると駆け落ちするための準備します、私は気の言葉を理解していません去年は私が医者のリハビリのfuckinで軽くたたくピシャリ上陸した悲劇だったバック原因である彼は、私が2週間ブライトンにその雌犬を立ち去った第二のrelaspeする予定と述べました。私はバイキングああ雷が顕著であるだように私は私が精神的な評価が必要クソサインかもしれないが、Viicodin「fuckinのに「bitin啓発されていない、ジェイソンファックそれは金曜日は、それが普通の日とこれをであることを意味し、19です私は定期的にのように彼女の足を持っていてはならない'レズビアンfuckinの考えるたわごとの種類今、彼女は両足が欠落し、滞在する物乞い、妊娠中やゲイだです。ここでは、今どこにも私を探してどのように不思議はありません、今は姿を消してきたために実行するために、実行しないようにし、雨と雷が来ますか？私は今、私は私のために探しているか疑問はありません消失するために実行するために、どこにも実行しないように地下のここにいる今、雨と雷が来ますか？私は地下です。私は戻ってきた批評家を教え、私は戻って豊富にそれをspiitする」やって来るんだ玉ねぎとたばこをヒットし、私にFunyuns怒っの袋を分割？理解できる人食い人種、大砲OOF外の動物を撮影し、彼は嘘つきが彼の力をスワイプようブギーマンはのlookin 'しているトリック・オア・トリート休日に戻ってハロウィーンを回すためにエリート以下と教団の大人のキャプテンでカタパルト持って、交換してください彼の花とナイフやチラシのスタックは40彼のお尻を座薬を立ち往生、と彼は話はハンニバル・レクターを虚辞ネクタリンをし、fuckinの中で彼に座って」与えた果物や野菜のセクションと彼に与えた私に教え作ってジェイソン・ボーヒーズを打ちます講義は、私はトリプルファットグース狂気とfuckiiin「枕の戦いで得たようにそれができるのlookin 'oohの、あまりにも、フレディクルーガーとシザーハンズを戦ったし、少しの傷で出てきたwiffleバットが描いた「fuckinのでエルム街を歩きました虚栄心？どこに私の背中の周りの108ブラケットとストラップで腕と脚の切断者ストレートジャケットをツイストファンタジーでねじれた幻想を持つ中で、人類、そして、彼らは、それはあなたがオフの頭をfuckinの、あなたがあまりにもオフに向かっどこに依頼しているカットラッチのですか？それを取得し、あまりにも向かいましたか？メディックこれは、この麻酔薬の哀れそうだ、この糖尿病のワッフルがaandのこの補綴腕が私のハードタコスを粉砕し続けひどい頭痛。ここでは、今どこにも私を探してどのように不思議はありません、今は姿を消してきたために実行するために、実行しないようにし、雨と雷が来ますか？私は私のために探して、どのように不思議はありません、今は姿を消したために実行するために、どこにも実行しないように地下のここにいる今、雨と雷が来ますか？私は地下のよ」と彼女は歌いました。

ただ、マスクは、彼女が彼女の顔にそれを持参させるキラキラし始め、それが彼女の体は、雷、稲妻、風を充填したミニ竜巻の周りに回転させることでラッチします。ミニ竜巻が停止したとき、私たちは完全に変換されたペギーを見つけて下さい！

彼女は彼女の誕生日のスーツの公園に散歩としてでは何もしています、ペギーさんの髪型は同じままですが、彼女の首の開始までの彼女の頭と首の色が緑色に嘘です。

彼女がによって歩くと水蒸気の束は、彼女の頭の上から出てくるように、男性の束が口笛を吹きます。男性は自分の下着を知っている次の事は頭にまでヤンクされています。

「どのような変質者の束！とにかく、私が過去に行って、私はそれを置く前にマスクを得ることができるので、タイムマシンを構築するための時間！」ペギーは言いました。

彼女はタイムマシンで行われていた後、ペギーはタイムマシンにホップ、過去に行く準備ができて取得します。

つづく...


	2. Chapter 2

ペギーがタイムマシンに入った後、彼女は元の自己に押し込み、彼女の手からマスクを取った。

その後、彼女はタイムマシンに登り、現在に戻って運ばれました。

エブリンはどこに行くのか見ていないし、眼鏡も落ちていた。

ペギーは眼鏡の後ろにマスクを置き、エベリンがそれらを見つけるのを待つ。

"私は眼鏡なしで見ることができない！ああ、ここにいる！" エブリンはマスクを拾って言った。

すぐ後、彼女は雷、雷、風に満ちたミニトゥイスターで旋回しています。

ミニ・ツイスターが止まると、エヴリンが完全に変身しているのがわかります！

エヴリンの髪型は変わらないが、首や顔の頭の始まりまで色が薄い緑色である。

彼女は彼女の誕生日の服の中を歩いている間、彼女は何もしていない。

ちょうどそのとき、彼女は彼女の頭蓋骨のペギーと彼女の目のバグを見ている。

「こんにちは、Evelyn！素敵な顔！ ペギーは言った。

"実際に、もし気にしないなら、私はむしろイブと呼ばれるだろう！" Evelynは言った。

"さて、イブ、どうやって感じるの？" Peggyは奇妙なことに尋ねました。

"スモーキン！" イブは喜んで言った。

"私もそう感じた！" ペギーは彼女に語った。

ちょうどその時、彼らはペギーの場所に戻り、彼女のベッドの上に乗ります。

"なぜ私たちはベッドに登って愛を作っていないのですか？" Eveは提案した。

"さて、しかし、まず、おっぱいを少し大きくしましょう！" ペギーは興奮して言った。

すぐ後に、彼らはミニトワイスターで回り、彼らが止まると、彼らの胸は3倍になります。

「実験しよう！ イブは、ディルドを着て言った。

"あなたが言うことは何でも、ホットなもの！" ペギーは興奮して言った。

それで、イブはペギーのあなたの知っているものにディルドを埋めます。

彼らが完了すると、彼らは彼らが永遠に望む方法で滞在できるように、飲料を飲む。

彼らが翌朝起きるとき、彼らの顔はまだ緑色です。

残りの日のうちに、彼らは服を着て、予期しない犠牲者にいたずらを引い始める。

つづく...


End file.
